


And when I breathed, my breath was lightning

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gift Fic, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Você e Lightning jogam aquele mesmo jogo que o faz derreter por dentro."'Parece que o gato comeu sua língua, hm?' Ela sorri ameaçadoramente e chega ainda mais perto, passando um dedo contra sua boca. 'Do que será que o pobre garotinho tem medo, hein?' Ela olha para baixo e um sorriso malvado aparece em seus lábios. Você fecha os olhos e suspira, pois sabe que ela percebeu sua ereção e que não deixará aquilo passar despercebido. 'Oh, será que o afetei tanto?' Ela se curva e sussurra no seu ouvido: 'A visão do meu traseiro é tão irresistível assim? Pobre rapaz.'





	And when I breathed, my breath was lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Fic que escrevi para um grande amigo QUE NÃO TEM LÁBIOS DE BEYONCÉ, haha. ^.^
> 
> Se algo ficou fora do contexto, peço desculpas!! Não jogo FF e, na verdade, fiz uma pesquisa de meia hora para escrever isso... Então é smut sem muito sentido mesmo, hehe.
> 
> Boas leituras!!

Ali está ela, contra a janela daquele prédio abandonado, a luz do crepúsculo fazendo sua silhueta se destacar contra a paisagem externa. Ela se move um milímetro e, ainda assim, você sabe que notou seu olhar fixo.

“Espero que a vista esteja boa.”

Sem se controlar, você sorri ao ouvir a nota de sarcasmo e a observa ainda mais. Não consegue ver por causa da posição, mas tem certeza de que o rosto dela deve possuir uma expressão de arrogância neste momento. Lightning sabe do efeito que causa e isto já é suficiente para que ela o despreze.

Mas, quando você a observa e pensa em tudo pelo que passou, não pode evitar sentir um pouco de simpatia, embora saiba que ela o mataria sem nenhum remorso caso soubesse que sente algo assim. Lightning, como os outros a chamam nestes tempos, não permite que tenham pena dela. É forte, independente e, acima de tudo, uma vencedora.

“Pela sua dificuldade em responder, suponho que meu traseiro seja, realmente, uma obra de arte.” Ela ri sarcasticamente e se vira, fazendo com que perca o ar. Se de costas já era uma visão perturbadora, de frente, com a luz do crepúsculo desenhando sua silhueta, ela é ainda mais incrível, cheia de uma beleza que o aterroriza. Embora o corpo dela não seja considerado feminino, você sabe que aquela figura é perfeita: firme nos lugares certos; forte, robusto e completamente desejável, fazendo seu sangue ferver todas as vezes em que imagina seus dedos contra a pele dela.

E você também sabe que não é apenas a imagem que o excita mais. Aquela personalidade durona, selvagem, independente e forte o deixa ainda mais aos pés dela. E este joguinho agora já se repete há muito tempo e, para ganhar seu prêmio, para poder tocar aquele ser místico, você sabe que deve abaixar a guarda e deixar que ela se aproxime.

Lightning é uma predadora. Poderia até tentar, mas nunca conseguiria evitar uma boa caçada.

Você se senta e espera pacientemente que ela venha. Como uma gata selvagem, desconfiada e cautelosa, ela caminha em sua direção, os músculos firmes se contraindo debaixo da roupa e fazendo com que a sua boca fique seca.

“Parece que o gato comeu sua língua, hm?” Ela sorri ameaçadoramente e chega ainda mais perto, passando um dedo contra sua boca. “Do que será que o pobre garotinho tem medo, hein?” Ela olha para baixo e um sorriso malvado aparece em seus lábios. Você fecha os olhos e suspira, pois sabe que ela percebeu sua ereção e que não deixará aquilo passar despercebido. “Oh, será que o afetei tanto?” Ela se curva e sussurra no seu ouvido: “A visão do meu traseiro é tão irresistível assim? Pobre rapaz.”

Você abre os olhos e a encara com firmeza. Sabe que neste jogo não pode mostrar dominância, mas também não pode deixar que ela o subjugue tão facilmente, ou então todo aquele jogo perderia o sentido. “Olhar para ele me fez perder o dom da fala.”, você responde com petulância, observando os olhos dela, que ficam menores e mais ameaçadores.

“Hm.” Ela o puxa de pé. “Acho que está na hora de ver qual a extensão do estrago que causei.” Ela acena com a cabeça e você, acostumado e jogador experiente, já sabe o que fazer: retira cada peça de sua roupa lentamente, deixando que o olhar dela se crave em cada pedaço da sua pele que fica exposto. Aquilo é tão intenso e penetrante que você sente todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem. Como ela consegue fazer isso com apenas um olhar?

“Senta.” Você obedece e, então, ela finalmente vem até você, sentando-se no seu colo e beijando seu pescoço antes que suas bocas finalmente se encontrem, vorazes, uma batalha de dentes e língua que o deixa zonzo. Você coloca suas mãos contra a cintura dela e, não havendo resistência, deixa que transitem pelo corpo dela, apertando aqui e ali, sentindo cada pedaço; um toque insuportavelmente inebriante e, ainda assim, insuficiente: você precisa sentir o corpo nu dela contra o seu; sentir pele contra pele... A urgência chega a deixá-lo sem fôlego e, sem se controlar, você solta um gemido rouco.

“Vejo que estamos impacientes, hm?” Ela sorri e, por um segundo, você consegue ver aquele brilho que a deixa ainda mais humana e charmosa. Todavia, aquilo logo some e dá lugar a uma emoção mais urgente: desejo. Com a sua ajuda, Lightning se livra de suas roupas em uma velocidade muito maior do que a sua. A cada peça que é descartada, seus dedos finalmente podem sentir uma fração daquela pele e a você sente uma onda de calor percorrendo seu corpo e se acumulando entre as suas pernas.

Quando ela finalmente está nua na sua frente, você a encara com um olhar inquisidor, esperando pela permissão para a próxima etapa. Ela o encara de volta, os olhos enevoados de luxúria, e ela permite que suas mãos vaguem até suas nádegas e que até mesmo apertem. Enquanto isso, você não resiste e começa a deixar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço e, sem encontrar nenhuma resistência da parte dela, desce ainda mais.

Quando sua boca encontra o primeiro mamilo, você sente que qualquer pensamento lógico se esvai da sua cabeça. Uma mão continua firme em uma das nádegas dela, enquanto a outra sobe e segura firmemente sua nuca, dando mais acesso à sua boca faminta. As mãos dela estão grudadas em seu cabelo, puxando e guiando para onde lhe dá mais prazer. Você alterna de um seio a outro: sugando, lambendo e até mesmo mordiscando levemente, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo com qualquer raro gemido que ela solta. Aquela mulher é pura pólvora e você é uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Então, de repente, ela se levanta. Você, sem entender, a encara novamente. “Não precisa ficar com esse olhar de cachorrinho”, ela responde com humor, “ainda não acabamos. As coisas só vão ficar... mais interessantes.” Ela apoia uma das pernas na mesa atrás da sua cadeira e apresenta, sem nenhum pudor, a zona mais secreta e íntima de seu corpo.

Como você poderia negar tal pedido?

Sem pestanejar, seus lábios e sua língua estão naquele lugar úmido e quente, sentindo o gosto da pele enquanto seu nariz roça naqueles pelos macios e sedosos. Lightning deixa escapar mais gemidos agora e, para mostrar sua aprovação, passa a manipular seu membro, apertando na base e fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo, ora lentos, ora rápidos, que o fazem gemer contra o ventre dela... E aquela vibração a faz agarrar seus cabelos e se esfregar ainda mais contra sua boca.

Quando ambos estão à beira do colapso, ela empurra sua cabeça para trás e, antes que você possa protestar, senta-se em seu colo novamente, deixando que seu membro se encaixe contra sua entrada e, em um movimento perturbadoramente lento, deslize até estar completamente acomodado dentro dela.

Você sabe que não deve se mexer, pois a dominância é dela; entretanto, sem conseguir se controlar, aperta os dedos contra os músculos da coxa dela, impaciente, tentando se agarrar a algo antes que seu autocontrole se desfaça. Ela ri e começa a se movimentar para cima e para baixo e você permite que ela controle a situação, deixando suas mãos firmemente posicionadas contra os quadris dela caso seja necessário.

Quando levanta os olhos, a imagem diante deles faz seu coração errar uma batida. O cabelo rosa de Lightning está todo desgrenhado; suas faces estão ruborizadas; há suor em sua testa e seu rosto todo se contorce em uma expressão de prazer. Ela é uma mulher guerreira, independente, vencedora... Mas, também, exatamente como aquela mulher à sua frente: vulnerável, sensual...

Perfeita.

Seu coração bate muito forte no peito, mas você sente que é algo bem menos relacionado ao calor do momento. Mesmo com medo de que possa fugir, você, sem conseguir se controlar, segura sua nuca e a beija com paixão, deixando que o encontro de seus lábios diga as palavras que ela não o permitiria dizer.

O ritmo fica mais frenético e, não muito depois, você sente o formigar subir e descer por suas pernas, enquanto os músculos internos dela se contraem ininterruptamente contra seu membro. Você segura o quadril dela novamente e se empurra mais fundo e com força, o estímulo que faltava para jogá-los muito além do clímax. Você se derrama dentro dela enquanto Lightninge geme seu nome e se contrai ao seu redor, fazendo-o ver estrelas.

Depois de um clímax tão intenso, vocês ficam apoiados um contra o outro, sem fôlego. Lá fora, a noite já surgiu. Você sabe que logo o momento se dissipará e que a máscara dura dela voltará ao lugar. Todavia, dentro de si, só consegue sorrir e sentir que, por mais curtos que estes momentos sejam, você não os trocaria por nada nem ninguém neste mundo.


End file.
